


disaster - haikyuu groupchat

by theritzcrackers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boredom, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jokes, M/M, Manga & Anime, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Volleyball, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theritzcrackers/pseuds/theritzcrackers
Summary: daichi making a groupchat was a mistake.but a good one.a happy mistake.hopefully.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	disaster - haikyuu groupchat

It's not like Kei wanted to learn how keyboard smashes work. He could honestly care less. 

So in Tsukishima's terms, this dumbass needs to get off the floor. This is disgusting. Horrendous, even. Tsukishima wants to leave.

Sugawara and Hinata look drunk, Nishinoya and Tanaka are sitting on the ground laughing and Tadashi's in the group chat using keyboard smashes. And everyone understands him for some reason?

It's not like Tsukishima feels left out or anything. He just wants to know what's happening.

"Tsukishima, listen to me. You can't just put _NLKJBKIVT_. It doesn't make sense. He's gonna be all like "Woah that's one nasty combination!" PLUS he's not gonna know what you mean." Nishinoya yelled from behind Tanaka's shoulder. Tanaka nodded, almost knocking off his sunglasses.

Kei rolled his eyes. "So you're telling me _AAAAA_ and I _CANTHSFJAS_ make sense?" All this stupidity is making him tired. 

As if his laziness gave Noya a boost of confidence, he pointed directly at Tsukishima and said, "Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you." 

"Why should it matter? It's just random letters." Tsukishima shrugged. "I'm sending the text."

"Don't you dare. That's the one of the most hideous messages I've ever witnessed." He looked away with a hand to his head, obviously being extra.

He deleted the text message and took another donut.

"Hey that's the last one!" Nishinoya yelled.

"I know."

"I wanted it! Obviously I was saving it."

"Too bad." 

"Anyways, give me my phone back." Nishinoya yelled.

Kei threw it to Tanaka and went back to texting in the groupchat.

\- karasuno -

_Nishinoya: NOT A FROG_

_Tanaka: then what else? a hamster???_

_Hinata: no a rat_

_Nishinoya: LMAOOOO HINATA NOOOo_

_Tanaka: did he LiE DID HE FUCKING LIEEEE_

_Yamaguchi: that kinda hurted me tho :(_

_Sugawara: guys stop_

_Yamaguchi: it's just the angle of the picture hhhhhhh what did comet do to you??? she breathed and now you're hating on her for WALKING_

_Nishinoya: WHATTT did you say that bro? that's not cool_

_Tanaka: no wasn't me_

_Yamaguchi: HHHJSJS_

_Nishinoya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Tanaka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Sugawara: NO NOT AGAIN STOP THIS MADNESS_

_Nishinoya: #walklikearat2020 #comet_

_Daichi: this was a mistake_

_Sugawara: i tried to tell you. you never listen to me :(_

_Hinata: I LIKE IT THIS IS FUN_

_Kageyama: turn off caps, dumbass_

_Kageyama: you look stupider than usual_

_Tsukishima: That's not a word._

_Kageyama: whatever_

_Tsukishima: You should really look at what you type before you hit send, it'll help you. I'm sure the one braincell you have is capable of that._

**[Nishinoya changed Nishinoya's name to noya 🕶]**

_Tsukishima: Wait what?_

_Daichi: please don't change the names to anything unrecognizable_

_Tanaka: so we can change them? HELL YEAH_

**[Tanaka changed Tanaka's name to the handsome one]**

_Hinata: WAIT HOW DO YOU DO THST TEACH ME PLEASE_

_noya 🕶: idk tanaka did it_

_Hinata: TANAKA TELL ME_

_the handsome one: ...ASK YACHi i already threw away the instructions_

_Hinata: INSTRUCTIONS???_

_Yamaguchi: wait a minute,,,are you guys together? how did tanaka do it?_

_noya 🕶: yeah it's me, tanaka, hinata, suga, and tsukki!1!1 we had donuts :D_

_Tsukishima: Don't call me that. It's Tsukishima._

_noya 🕶: okay okay_

_Ennoshita: so you guys are just texting the whole time?_

_the handsome one: yeah sounds about right_

_Hinata: YOU GUYS SHOULD JOIN_

_kageyama: TURN OFF CAPS_

_Hinata: NO_

_the handsome one: yeah it's fun_

_noya 🕶: and i'm buying more donuts_

_Yamaguchi: where are you guys?_

_Hinata: WERE AT NISHINOYAS HOUSE_

_Tsukishima: Are you illiterate?_

_Hinata: SHUT UP BEAN STALK_

_noya 🕶: LMAOOO_

_the handsome one: did he lie???? speaking FACTS and,,he was dead serious too_

_the handsome one: speaking the truth today luv xx_

_noya 🕶: first the rat situation and now this_

_Yamaguchi: ...i don't think i'm going to come over_

_Daichi: it's for the best_

_Asahi: hello_

_noya 🕶: HEY! daichi made this btw_

_Daichi: wow, putting the blame on me_

_Sugawara: it's your fault_

_the handsome one: I CANT-_

**[noya 🕶 changed Asahi's name to jesus]**

_jesus: please change it back_

_noya 🕶: suddenly i'm jared, 19_

_Hinata: ACCESS DENIED_

_Daichi: i'm going to do my homework. you guys better do yours._

_Ennoshita: mine is done,,,_

_the handsome one: come over_

_Ennoshita: no_

_noya 🕶: ACCESS DENIED_

_Hinata: ACCESS DENIED_

_Tsukishima: Damn. That's rough._

_Yamaguchi: i'm sorry tanaka_

_Ennoshita: it's not your fault it's his_

_jesus: what did he do??_

_noya 🕶: shh guys i wanna see how this plays out_

_the handsome one: i didn't even say why ennoshitaaaaaaa_

**[Sugawara left the groupchat, Karasuno]**

_the handsome one: SUGA COME BACK_

_jesus: he left for a reason_

_Tsukishima: ^_

**[the handsome one added Sugawara to Karasuno]**

_Sugawara: i'm muting this_

_Tsukishima: I'm leaving._

**[Tsukishima left the groupchat, Karasuno]**

_Yamaguchi: TSUKKI NO_

_jesus: oof_

_Hinata: oh hey you're back_

_Yamaguchi: yeah,,i was working on something_

_Yamaguchi: anyways i gtg i'm busy again :)_

_Hinata: YOU JUST CAME BACKKK_

_noya 🕶: ACCESS DENIED_

_the handsome one: ACCESS DENIED_

_jesus: stop saying thattt_

_Ennoshita: you guys are too chaotic_

_the handsome one: i'm bored sugawara and hinata r leaving AND TSUKISHIMA LEFT WITHOUT US KNOWING_

_the handsome one: like wtf beanstalk i thought all that height was supposed to be reliable_

_noya 🕶: one sec i need to do something important no one chat_

**[noya 🕶 added Tsukishima to Karasuno]**

**[noya 🕶 changed Tsukishima's name to beanstalk 😍 ]**

_beanstalk **😍** : fuck you i'm muting this gc_

_noya 🕶: i've got my eyes on someone else but thx for the offer luv xx~_

_the handsome one: 👀👀👀👀 who?_

_noya 🕶: i hear some owls is it that late yet???_

_noya 🕶: anyways i miss you guys_

_noya 🕶: but i got all the donuts so HAH_

_Hinata: ILL COME BACK AGAIN_

_noya 🕶: you better >:( we throw the best parties _

_the handsome one: bro...you're so right_

_noya 🕶: like alwayS_

_Ennoshita: ANSWER THE DOOR_

_the handsome one: wait_

_noya 🕶: wait_

_jesus: wait??_

_Hinata: WHAT'S HAPPENING_

_the handsome one: ennoshita is going to help us with homework :) so BYE_

_Hinata: WAIT WHY_

_Hinata: MULTITASK_

_noya 🕶: not an option_

_the handsome one: he's scary_

_jesus: you invited him_

_Hinata: A MISTAKE_

_Kageyama: YOU STILL HAVEN'T STOPPED???_

_Hinata: STOPPED WHAT?_

_Kageyama: nevermind_

_jesus: hello kageyama_

_Kageyama: hello jesus????_

_jesus: asahi_

_Kageyama: ohhhh_

_Hinata: IT MAKES SENSE RIGHT??_

_Daichi: GET OFF THE GC_

_Hinata: JUST TURN OFF NOTIFICATIONS_

_Daichi: oh. i didn't know._

_Hinata: IM SORRY_ 🥺

_Kageyama: wow big words i didn't know you could say things like that_

_Hinata: SHUT UP_

_jesus: i'm gonna nap bye_

_Hinata: BYE_

_Kageyama: bye_

_Yachi: um what's this for?_

_Hinata: ??_

_Yachi: why is there a gc?_

_Hinata: IDK_

_Kageyama: apparently it was made for important events_

_Yachi: oh okay_

**[Yachi changed Yachi's name to sunflower]**

_sunflower: where is everyone?_

_Hinata: some r studying, some left the gc, some idek what's happening_

_sunflower: oh okay!_

_Kageyama: finally you stopped using caps_

_sunflower: ???_

_Hinata: it got too tiring_

_Hinata: anyways,,you can read the previous messages if you want ig but it would probably take a lot of time so you don't need to lol_

_Kageyama: so it WAS on purpose!! also who says lol?_

_sunflower: technically he didn't say it_

_Hinata: exactly_

_Kageyama: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN_

_Hinata: look who's using caps now..._

_Kageyama: i'll kick you at practice_

_Hinata: no_

_sunflower: please don't fight you guys have a practice match coming up_

_Kageyama: what do you mean "no"...?_

_Hinata: i mean exactly what i said_

_Hinata: NO YOURE NOT KICKING ME_

_Kageyama: you don't have a say in this_

_sunflower: um_

_Hinata: ITS MY BODY I GET TO SAY WHO KICKS IT_

_Kageyama: ._

_Kageyama: that's a weird way of saying it_

_Hinata: it makes sense_

_sunflower: well um i hope the practice match goes well_

_Hinata: DEFINITELY_

_Kageyama: i'm not worried_

_Hinata: that's totally sounds reassuring_

_sunflower: no i think he's fine_

_Kageyama: i'm fine_

_Hinata: okay_

_sunflower: where's kinoshita and narita_

_Hinata: they're busy right?_

_Kageyama: they weren't added to the gc_

_Hinata: :(( ADD THEM_

_Kageyama: do i have the permissions to do that_

_Hinata: ofc daichi won't mind_

_sunflower: that's not what he meant_

_Hinata: ???_

_sunflower: i'll tell him at school_

_Kageyama: ok_

_Hinata: YAY_

_Hinata: yachi can you change my username_

_sunflower: okie :) what do you want it to be_

_Hinata: idk_

_Kageyama: you've been waiting this whole time and you haven't thought of anything???_

_Hinata: no nothing_

_Kageyama: honestly i've come to the conclusion that your brain is a literal volleyball_

_Hinata: what do you think it should be_

_Kageyama: idk it's YOUR username why would i be thinking about it_

_Hinata: stupid_

_Hinata: i was thinking sunshine or orange or shoyo :)_

_Kageyama: orange? tangerine suits you more. human tangerine_

_Hinata: :OOOOOO i'll take that as a compliment_

_Kageyama: sunshine is too close to yachi's_

_sunflower: true_

_Kageyama: just using your name is cool ig it looks nice_

_sunflower: i-_

_Hinata: really? you think it looks nice?_

_Kageyama: no_

_Hinata: but you just said_

_Kageyama: no_

_sunflower: 👁️👄👁️_

_Hinata: yachi please change my username to shoyo ☀️_

**[sunflower changed Hinata's name to shoyo ☀️]**

_Daichi: it's getting late, get off the gc_

_sunflower: i need to work on posters_

_shoyo ☀️: good luck yachi!_

_Kageyama: bye_

_shoyo ☀️: bye! ig im leaving 2_

_Daichi: THANK YOU_

_the handsome one: dang my notifications are calling for HELP_

_noya 🕶: we look famous, don't turn them off_

_Ennoshita: i'm in the gc too go back to studying_

_Ennoshita: just because i leave to get a snack does not mean you won't get caught_

_Ennoshita: i'm coming back_

_noya 🕶: rip me_

_the handsome one: we're not gonna d_

_Daichi: ???_

**Author's Note:**

> not me making a chatfic...


End file.
